Recovery/Peach and Daisy Stands Up to Sugar Plum
(Back in the forest, Clara’s group have already made a campfire and are resting for the night. Peach and Daisy meanwhile are cleaning Vector’s cut) Vector: Thanks, Peach and Daisy. (Winces) It stings a little, but it’s clean at least. (Suddenly remembering something, Clara asked Peach and Daisy) Clara: Didn’t you tell us before that you can heal wounds and injuries? Peach and Daisy: Yes. (Sonic's group got confused) Cream: They can heal? (Peach and Daisy nods) Sonic: My friends and I saw every magic spell, all except healing, of course. Peach: Then this could your first time. Metalhead: Then heal Vector’s arm. (Peach and Daisy took their amulets off and placed both that and their hands over Vector’s cut. Then they began singing as the amulet started to glow a gold light) Peach and Daisy: Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine (Then Vector’s cut started to glow beneath, much to his and Sonic's group’s surprise. Charmy narrowed at Yoshi, who nodded with a smug smile. Clara’s group, however, watched in calm amazement) Peach and Daisy: Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (After the song ended, the glow died down and Peach and Daisy removed their amulets and hands, revealing Vector’s left forearm arm all healed. Peach and Daisy then puts her amulets back on. Sonic's group, except a surprised Vector, watched in calm amazement along with the group) Blaze: Wow…. Shadow: So that’s what healing looks like…. Tails: Yeah.... (Even the rest of Sonic's group, except Vector, agreed calmly. Vector suddenly started to build up a scream and just when he did….) Clara’s group: Don’t scream! (Catching himself, Vector tried to make an excuse) Vector: (Chuckles nervously a bit) I-I-I wasn’t gonna scream! I was gonna say “Wow” loudly! (He chuckles nervously a bit again, but the group just flatly looked at him, knowing he’s lying. Seeing this, Vector gave in and confessed) Vector: Okay, I was gonna scream. But like Sonic said, our friends and I never saw healing magic before. (He looked at his healed left forearm again. The group then remembered the sword Clara got) Knuckles: What is that sword you got? Clara: This? I have no idea. But it looked like the four elements. (Aku-Aku took a closer look and realized what it is) Aku-Aku: That’s the Elemental Sword! Clara's group: Elemental Sword? Aku-Aku: Yes. It disappeared ten years ago when a legendary Warrior of Oz died in battle against the Behemoth. It is said this sword has the power of all four elements; Water, fire, earth, and wind, and evil monsters are really afraid of that weapon. Just simply say the name of the element, and it’ll become that element for attacks. For example, say you want to fight with water, just say “Water.” Shadow: And seeing how you found it, I think that swords suits you perfectly. (Understanding, Clara nods) Clara: Thanks. Now I won’t fight with just kicks. (She placed the Elemental Sword next to the tree. Then the group proceeded to ask Sonic's group some questions) Louise: So, since Shadow came clean earlier about Maria…. Rockruff: And you revealed more about yourselves before Shadow.... Rouge: You want to know more about Espio, Charmy, and Vector? Clara's group: Yes. Espio: Let's just say that Vector, Charmy, and I are a trio of detectives. Charmy: Or, in slang term, gumshoes. Vector: We have many other talents besides solving mysteries. Fritz: Really? Phillip: Like what? (Espio, Charmy, and Vector then played like a rock band along with Sonic's group and then it ended with Charmy finishing with the drumming. After that's done, the group applauded) Crash: That was cool! Sonic: "Cool" is our forte. (The group chuckled a bit. Clara and Louise then turned to Peach and Daisy) Louise: What do you think of the outside world so far? Clara: Are you loving it? Peach: So far, it’s beautiful and somewhat dangerous. Daisy: But in a good way. Mario: That’s what nature is normally. Luigi: And civilization. Phillip: That's right. (Noticing the campfire dimming, Clara’s group decided to go gather more firewood) Metalhead: Anyway, let’s get more firewood. Peach: Yoshi, Daisy, and I’ll stay here and keep watch. (The group got surprised) Tikal: Peach and Daisy, are you sure? Kit: It could be dangerous. Daisy: Danger? Ha! Don’t worry. Peach and I’ll laugh in the face of danger. (She and Peach laughs haughtily a bit. The group became impressed by Peach and Daisy’s courage) Baloo: Okay. Group: Both of you be safe. (Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi nods. Then they walk off, leaving Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi alone. Once alone, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi smiled softly) Daisy: Those guys aren’t so bad. Peach: Indeed. Even Mario and Luigi are sweet. Daisy: (Agreeing dreamily) Yeah. (Normal tone) You like Mario, don’t you? (Peach looked at her in confusion) Peach: Me? Daisy: Yeah. I like Luigi, and I’m certain they like us, too. Even though they told us they're going to marry the princesses once they found them, they can’t help but show feelings to us like you do to Mario and me to Luigi. (Yoshi nods in agreement with a chirp. Peach smiled softly again and looked straight ahead again) Peach: I guess you’re right. (Yoshi then sat underneath the root of the tree Peach and Daisy are sitting on) Daisy: It won’t hurt to confess our feelings. (Peach nods. Then behind them, Sugar Plum appeared quietly and then got their attention by speaking, startling them) Sugar Plum: Well, I thought they’d never leave. (Peach and Daisy got up and turned to her as Yoshi remained quiet and hidden) Peach and Daisy: Mother?! (Sugar Plum then went up to them and hugged them) Sugar Plum: I was so worried about you! (Peach and Daisy ended the embrace) Daisy: How did you know…? Sugar Plum: I followed the feeling of deceitfulness and defiance. (She takes Peach and Daisy’s hands) Sugar Plum: Now come along, girls. We’re going home. (Before Sugar Plum took a step, Peach and Daisy yanked their hands free) Peach and Daisy: No! Sugar Plum: (In flat anger) Why? Is it because of those lanterns? Peach and Daisy: Yes. Peach: But I’ve seen the entire world of Oz so far! Daisy: It’s beautiful. Sugar Plum: That’s what they want you to believe. You have no idea. Daisy: Yes it’s dangerous. Peach: But we have new friends to protect us. Sugar Plum: Oh, you mean those bratty thieves, their dog-like Pokemon, and their gang. Especially those plumbers the Mario Brothers, right? Peach and Daisy: Yes. Peach: They’re really nice. Daisy: And Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff are not thieves. In fact…. Peach and Daisy We think our new friends, mostly Mario and Luigi, likes us. Sugar Plum: Likes you? Please, girls. That’s demented. (She begins singing) Sugar Plum: This is why you never Should have left Dears, this whole friendship and romance That you’ve invented Just proves You’re too naïve To be here (Peach and Daisy looked on in disbelief and calm anger. They couldn’t believe Sugar Plum is claiming they’re not friendly) Sugar Plum: Why would they And those men like you? Come on now Really Look at you You think that they’re impressed? Don’t be a dummy Come with Mummy Mother.... (Peach and Daisy finally shouted in defiance) Peach and Daisy: No! (Surprised, Sugar Plum then smirked evilly) Sugar Plum: No? Oh, I see how it is. (She then resumed singing in sarcasm) Sugar Plum: Peach and Daisy knows best Peach and Daisy are so mature now Such two clever grown-up misses (Peach and Daisy nod haughtily) Peach and Daisy: Yep! Sugar Plum: Peach and Daisy knows best Fine, if you’re so sure now Go ahead and ask them about these (She conjured images of the Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, and Diamond Badge, much to Peach and Daisy’s surprise) Peach and Daisy: What?! Sugar Plum: This is why they’re here Don’t let them deceive you Ask them about these Watch, you’ll see Daisy: (Angrily) Fine! Peach: (Angrily) We will! Sugar Plum: Trust me, my dears That’s how fast They’ll leave you I won’t say I told you so No, Peach and Daisy knows best So if they and that group Are dreamboats Go and put them To the test Peach and Daisy: (Determinedly) We’ll prove you wrong! Sugar Plum: If they’re lying Don’t come crying Mother knows best (She then vanished into thin air. Peach and Daisy then sat down on the root again in anger as Yoshi came out of hiding, looking concerned) Daisy: It's fine, Yoshi. We're good. Peach: And we’ll show her! They’re our friends! Daisy: I know! What does she know about love and friendship? (They sat silently and then Clara’s group returned with firewood and they got happy) Crash: We’re back! Silver: Metalhead makes the best firewood ever! Metalhead: (Flattered) Aw, thanks. (They threw some firewood into the fire, making it brighter. Clara then turned to everyone in happiness) Clara: And pretty soon tomorrow, our dreams will come true! Baloo: Yeah! (Then he got concerned) Baloo: But what if the Wizard of Oz is scary? Clara: Hey, it’s okay. Kit: If he does scare you, we’ll stand up for you. Peach: You can bet on it. Louise and Daisy: That's right. Baloo: You will? (Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, and Kit nodded, and then Clara and Louise started singing) Clara: There is a place we’ll go Where there is mostly quiet Louise: Flowers and butterflies A rainbow lives beside it (Peach and Daisy begins singing) Peach: And from a velvet sky A summer storm Daisy: You can feel the coldness in the air But you’re still warm (Clara and Louise joins Peach and Daisy as Baloo smiled softly, starting to feel better and confident) Clara, Louise, Peach, and Daisy: And then a mighty roar Will start the sky to crying Not even lightning Will be frightening our cat-like lion (Kit then sang as Baloo got tough) Kit: And with no fear inside No need to run, no need to hide Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, and Kit: You’re standing strong and tall You’re the bravest of them all If on courage you must call Then keep on trying And trying And trying You’re like a lion In your own way Be like a lion (Baloo, feeling brave, joined in) Baloo: I’m standing strong and tall Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, and Kit: Strong and tall Baloo: I’m the bravest of them all Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, and Kit: Of them all Baloo: If on courage I must call I’ll keep on trying Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, and Kit: Trying Baloo: And trying Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, and Kit: And trying Baloo: And trying Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, and Kit: Keep on trying Baloo: I’m like a lion In my own way Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, and Kit: Be like a lion Baloo: (At “Like a lion”) I’m like a lion (After the song ended, Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, and Kit agreed) Clara and Louise: Yes, you are! Peach and Daisy: Just believe in yourself! Kit: And you, Papa Bear, won’t be afraid anymore! (The others agreed) Baloo: Thanks, everyone! (The group smiled a “You’re welcome.” Peach then changed the subject) Peach: Shall we get some sleep? Clara’s group: Yes. (Peach and Daisy then conjured up sleeping bags for everyone that suits their personalities. They then tuck themselves in) Clara’s group: Good night. (They then go to sleep. Elsewhere in the bushes, Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Fawful watched with evil smirks) Cackletta: (Whispering) Looks like tomorrow, we’ll give them all, except Peach and Daisy, a watery point of no return and get those items back as well. Sugar Plum: (Whispering) Indeed. Fawful: (Whispering) We'll teach those finkrats the never-forgotten lessons they'll get. (Then they left for Cackletta’s castle) Coming up: Clara’s group near Emerald City once out of the forest finally, and then Aquatic Goblins block the way with their bridged lake. But upon almost making it across, Clara’s group, except Peach and Daisy, nearly get dragged in the water when they are rescued by two familiar good witches and the Elemental Sword, and then later, they try to convince Bowser to let them in Emerald City. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies